Monitoring systems in a large variety of technical areas include a variety of electronic equipment for testing, monitoring, checking various statuses and current states of a variety of parameters. In many situations, the monitoring systems comprise large equipment that is located at a particular site and the item or person to be monitored is brought to the site for testing and monitoring. However, due to inability or inconvenience of moving some test items/subjects to a centralized testing location, there has arisen the need for portable monitoring systems that allow the monitoring devices to be transported to a remote location to enable monitoring of a test items/subjects. The monitoring system may be utilized for testing a variety of items/subjects such as electronic device testing, medical testing, automobile testing, computer system testing, etc. The monitoring systems often require a number of monitoring components in order to perform an appropriate test analysis. This requires transporting the monitoring components to the remote location to perform the necessary tests. Independently moving each of the monitoring components to a remote location is a time and labor intensive process. Thus, there is a need for providing a manner for easily transporting monitoring components to a remote location for performing testing operations.